1. Field
The present invention relates to a communication device control program, a communication device and a communication device control method of indicating a connection with a network and transmitting a living notification having a term of validity (expiration of term) to the network when the device is connected with the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the typical ubiquitous environment, a mechanism cooperating with a service or an equipment existing at that a site is required. At present, attention is paid to UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) as a standard technique for the cooperation concerned.